2021-2022 South-West Indian Ocean Cyclone Season (Disasters GoOn's Version)
The 2021-2022 Southwest Indian Tropical Cyclone season was a deadly tropical cyclone season, with 7 cyclones forming. The storm systems caused massive amounts of death and destruction in Madagascar, Africa, and other nations. The strongest storm of the season was Hakla, a massive hurricane that slammed into Mauritius with 300-mph (480 km/h) winds. There were several other devastating cyclones that were of a similar caliber. Storms Cyclone Adjali Cyclone Adjali formed in the Mozambique Channel on October 15. It made landfall in Madagascar, producing floods that killed 7 people. Cyclone Bansi A long-lived tropical cyclone that made landfall and devasted the Mauritius Island with more than 150 km/hr winds and rains amounting to over 400 mm in some regions of the Island. It was one of the worst cyclones of the decade. The cyclone caused over $80 billion in damage. Cyclone Chedza Cyclone Chedza was a major tropical cyclone that made landfall in Madagascar, killing over 100 people. Tropical Low 04 Cyclone Diamondra Cyclone Diamondra was a very intense tropical cyclone that began approximately 750 miles east of Madagascar on December 15. The storm quickly intensified into a super cyclone, slamming Mauritius and then into the northern tip of Madagascar at peak strength, killing over 100 people. The storm then slammed into Mozambique, killing another 400. Tropical Depression 06 Severe Tropical Storm Enedy Cyclone Francine Cyclone Francine was a long-lived tropical cyclone that made landfall in Mauritius as an 800-mile-wide tropical cyclone with winds over 260 km/hr. The storm system crossed then Madagascar and continued southward into the capital of Mozambique (Mupato) as a Category 3 tropical cyclone, killing over 500 people. Cyclone Glenda Cyclone Glenda struck Mauritius and Madagascar, with more than 200 km/hr winds. Cyclone Hakla Cyclone Hakla formed on February 20 in the Australian Ocean Basin. The storm system grew quickly due to sea surface temperatures exceeding 95*F (35*C), combined with super-warm ocean depths and a cool tropopause. The storm grew into a Category 5 cyclone in 24 hours. The storm system moved across the ocean at a rate of between 7 mph (11 km/h) and 10 mph (16 km/h), growing in strength and size. It reached peak intensity four days after developing, and it remained that level for several more days. During its peak intensification, Hakla reached a maximum diameter exceeding 2,000 miles (3,200 km), making it the largest storm in the Southern Hemisphere. The storm eventually hit the city of Port Louis, Mauritius on March 9, producing a storm surge of 60 feet (18 meters). The 35-mile-wide radius of maximum winds produced wind speeds of up to 300 mph (480 km/h), then crossing Madagascar, killing over 250,000 people. Hakla passed into the Mozambique Channel, moving south at a speed of up to 20 mph (32 km/h). The cyclone hits the city of Maputo, Mozambique, killing thousands more. All told, the cyclone caused over $50 billion in damage, and left over 325,000 dead. (to be continued...) Records Until 2025-2026, Cyclone Hakla became the deadliest, costliest, and most powerful South-west Indian Ocean cyclone ever known. It was also one of the most long-lived in the region's history. See Also *2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Disasters GoOn's version) *2020 Pacific Typhoon Season (Disasters GoOn's Version) *2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Disasters GoOn's Version) *2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Disasters GoOn's version) Category:Future Season Category:Future Seasons Category:Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone seasons Category:SWIO